The invention relates to a component placement machine with a frame and a transport device for transporting printed circuit boards in an X-direction, which transport device comprises a transport beam which extends in the X-direction and is capable of being driven in a reciprocating movement in the X-direction.
Such a placement machine is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,699. The transport beam in this machine is provided with transport pins and positioning pins for the printed circuit boards. Said pins are present in openings of the printed circuit boards. The transport beam transports the printed circuit boards in an indexed manner in the positive X-direction, i.e. the transport beam with the printed circuit boards makes an intermittent movement each time over a predetermined distance which corresponds to a given position of the printed circuit board with respect to a placement head. Such a movement is necessary for bringing the printed circuit board in a desired position below the placement head so as to enable a placement of the components in the correct positions by means of the placement head. After a number of intermittent movements, the transport beam will be at the end of its stroke and is to be returned to its starting position. The pins are removed from the holes of the printed circuit boards in that the entire transport beam is moved down, i.e. in a Z-direction perpendicular to the X-direction, whereupon the transport beam is returned to its starting position in the negative X-direction. A new printed circuit board may then be placed on the transport beam and the printed circuit board at the other end can be removed from the row present on the transport beam. In view of the high accuracy with which components must be placed, and taking into account that the dimensions of the components themselves and the interspacings between the components on the printed circuit boards become smaller and smaller, it is necessary for the above movements to be carried out with a very high accuracy. A disadvantage of this manner of transport is that the tooling set present in the machine for the positioning and transport pins must be replaced by a different tooling set whenever a different type of printed circuit board is to be provided with components. In addition, a renewed calibration must take place. All this takes much time.